


For Tony

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Science Boyfriends, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, obligatory shawarma reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened during our favorite scene on the helicarrier, if you read between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing Science Boyfriends for two years, but have never posted anywhere. I love this pairing, and this fandom, so I thought it was time to start contributing. Gonna start with ones from 2012 and 2013. This one was originally written in December 2012.
> 
> Any dialogue that sounds familiar (i.e. the good lines) was swiped from the movie. We bow to Joss.

"So you're saying the Hulk...the Other Guy...saved my life. That's nice. That's a nice sentiment. Saved it for...what?"

Tony paused before answering, his eyes locked onto Bruce's. He had to decide right now how to play this. Sure, they've only know each other for about five minutes, but Tony hadn't even needed that much time. As soon as Bruce had spoken to him on the deck of the helicarrier, Tony's body reacted on it's own and crossed the distance to be near him, to touch him. And when they grasped hands, Tony knew. He was keeping Bruce Banner.

In the few hours since, Bruce's gravity held Tony in orbit. Each interaction, each collaboration, reinforcing his attraction to Bruce. So pleased was he when Bruce had reached the same conclusion about Loki's reference to the arc reactor, that he instinctively held out his hand to offer his blueberries. Historically, Tony didn't share, didn't play well with others. But in that simple gesture, he was offering everything. This is all I have at the moment, but take it, it's yours. It's all yours, if you want it. I can't look. Please want it.

So now he stands before Bruce, the ball in his court. He should probably take it slow. This guy's been a loner for years. Don't want to overwhelm him even more than he surely is already. On the other hand, who knows what's going to happen by the time this Avengers experiment is over? Maybe they wouldn't even be alive tomorrow. 

Tony isn't accustomed to over-analyzing a situation. He goes with his gut. Whatever feels right at the moment. And subtlety wasn't one of his strong suits anyway, so he replied simply, "For me."

Bruce blinked, narrowed his eyes, and chuckled. "I think you pretty much have everything you need. I don't see how I would fit into that picture."

"I think you're missing the obvious." Tony walked around to the other side of the monitor that was seperating them, to face Bruce unencumbered. "There's something here." he gestured between the two of them. "Tell me you're not feelin' it."

"I'm not sure what you're implying. I'm just trying to finish this project..."

"Yes, I know, then you plan on taking that gorgeous brain of yours back into hiding. But I don't think that's going to be the outcome, Doctor. I think you'll stay. And you'll stay with me."

Though Tony was very confident in his assessment of the situation, Bruce was conflicted. "You might not enjoy that."

"You just might." Tony countered.

Tony was right in Bruce's personal space now, staring him down. Bruce did indeed feel something, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. It's been forever since someone made a pass at him, and after the accident, he's done his best to avoid people. He couldn't risk becoming attracted to someone. He was accustomed to being alone. It was better for everyone that way. He didn't even realize just how starved for attention he was until this second. Now he was wondering if maybe, just this once, he might be able to do something for himself. It was dangerous to give in to his feelings, and the way Tony was looking at him was equally dangerous.

Tony could sense that Bruce was drowning himself in the thought process. "Look Banner, I want you. Think it over. I think you're gonna come to the conclusion that the feeling is mutual. I'm usually right about this sort of thing. You let me know when you have it sorted out. No pressure. But...maybe I could help out a little in the decision-making process." He leaned in, and ever so lightly touched his lips to Bruce's.

 

Then all hell broke loose, and eventually the heroes prevailed.

 

Bruce awoke, groggy and disoriented.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Tony was sitting on the carpet next to Bruce, amidst the rubble of his penthouse.

Bruce gazed at the surroundings. "You should fire your housekeeper." he quipped.

"Ha, owww... Don't make me laugh Banner." Tony was pretty banged up.

"Are you alright?" Bruce was beginning to realize the scope of the events that had taken place.

"Thanks to you. And I do...thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

Bruce could see the sincerity in Tony's eyes. Images of the chaos started to reveal themselves to him, but he couldn't piece it all together.

"I'll tell you all about it over shawarma. Come on. Let's get you some clothes. The rest of the team is waiting. And as much as I like this look on you, I think the others would prefer a little less skin."

Bruce wondered why shawarma sounded familiar, as Tony grabbed his hand to help him up. Tony didn't let go, as he led Bruce through the wreckage.

And neither did Bruce.


End file.
